Legolas vanliga dag
by thelethir
Summary: Detta är vad Legolas gör under en dag.
1. Legolas morgon

Legolas vaknade sur och butter efter att ha sovit på en hård kaffebryggare hela natten. Han steg upp och hämtade sina tallkottar och gick ut för att jaga glasögonfodral till frukost. Han gick in i suddgummi-skogen för han visste att det var ett bra ställe att jaga glasögonfodral på. Han vandrade mellan suddgummi-träden och fick syn på en flock delikata tallrikar. " mums, mycket godare än glasögonfodral " tänkte Legolas och kastade iväg en handfull tallkottar och lyckades fälla ca ett dussin. Han gick in i gläntan där de döda tallrikarna låg. Han tog fram en pärm att lägga dom i. Han la dom sedan mitt i gläntan medan han gick ut i skogen för att hämta soffor till lägerelden. När han kom tillbaka till gläntan hade han med sig ett stort lass soffor till elden. Han rotade i fickan för att ta fram sin lilla miniatyr-drake att tända elden med. När han fått eld på sofforna tog han fram en tallrik att grilla. Då kom Aragorn ridande på sin trogna skiftnyckel. " Tjena Legolas! " ropade han. " Tjena Aragorn " skrek Legolas tillbaka. " Får man göra dig sällskap till frukost? " frågade han när han kommit fram. " Visst " svarar Legolas medan han tar fram en tallrik till Aragorn. Efter frukost gick dom in i skogen för att fånga en vild kupévärmare som Legolas skulle rida på. Aragorn tog fram sin skarvsladd och kastade iväg den mot flocken med kupévärmare. En nyfiken kupévärmare gick fram till skarvsladden och satte i sin kontakt i kontaktuttaget på skarvsladden för att se om han gick igång. Men han fastnade bara där och kom inte loss. Dom lyckades mirakulöst tämja den på bara någon minut. Sedan gav dom sig av i full galopp mot diskettberget. På vägen mötte dom en liten patrull orcher Legolas började kasta tallkottar på dom medan Aragorn drog fram sin vattenkanna och började kasta vatten på dom. Striden var över på några ögonblick. Det låg tre orcher med tallkottar mellan ögonen och två med vatten rinnande från ansiktet. 


	2. Legolas dag

Efter striden med orcherna mötte dom en alv som hette Haiait. " Tjena Haiait " ropade Legolas till honom. " Tjena Legolas " ropade han tillbaka. Han kom ridande mot dom på sitt kramiga kramdjur. Dom gjorde sällskap mot konservöppnarberget. På vägen mötte dom en dator. Den började genast kasta katter mot dom (för han var Saurons anhängare). Legolas kastade kottar medan Aragorn kastade vatten. Haiait drog fram sitt lasersvärd och började fäktas. Datorn kastade en stor och hårig katt precis vid fötterna på Legolas. "Ha Ha, du missade" skrattade Legolas, men gav sedan upp ett förskräckt skri när katten spottade en hårboll på honom. I ren panik tappade Legolas en tallkotte som landade på kattens nos. Katten slog irriterat bort tallkotten som flög iväg och studsade på en symaskin som stod bredvid vägen. Kotten sköt genom luften likt ett pistolskott och träffade datorn rätt i magen. Datorn kved och exploderade i luften i tusentals stolformade bitar. Haiait hurrade och kastade sitt lasersvärd i luften. Något som är otroligt onödigt att veta men som kan vara intressant är att lasersvärdet högg huvudet av en anka som var på väg till södern. Ankan dog och återföddes som en spade, men inte vilken spade som helst utan precis den spade som några timmar senare kommer att orsaka Saruman svår huvudvärk. 


	3. Legolas kväll

Legolas kom på ett de inte ätit någon middag på grund av all uppståndelse. "Vad sägs som att börja göra mat?" frågade Legolas. "Vad sägs om att jag lagar en smarrig plastsäcks-gryta kryddat med härliga nycklar" sade Aragorn. "Låter gott" sade Haiait. "Men", sade Aragorn tvekande. "Men, vaddå?" frågade Legolas. "Vi har varken plastsäckar eller nycklar" sade Aragorn. "Det gör inget, jag har kvar några tallrikar" sade Legolas. När de ätit klart red dom vidare. (Följande händelser har egentligen bara indirekt med Legolas liv att göra, anledningen att vi tar med det är att händelserna är nästan identiska med drömmen Legolas hade inann han vaknade i första kapitlet.)  
  
Samtidigt spelade Saruman schack med en grapefrukt helt omedveten om att Legolas nu satt på en atombomb och åt tallrikar. "Jag kan inte spelet så bra men jag tror att du är i schack" sade grapefrukten. "eeeh, nej", sade Saruman " min kung gör sin virvelattack, som dödar alla dina torn, löpare, hästar och din drottning" "Åh, hmm, det kan stämma sade grapefrukten, jag är lite skeptisk men du har väl rätt som vanligt". Till slut vann Saruman och i sin triumf sköt han ut en magisk stråle ur sin trollstav. Strålen materialiserades och blev till en spade, som föll rätt ner på Sarumans huvud". Saruman kved spottade och svor om vartannat. "hämta en treo" skrek han till sin tjänare James. "Samma procedur som förra året" frågade butlern. "Samma procedur sam varenda gång jag får huvudvärk" vrålade Saruman. Butlern kom tillbaka med en treo samtidigt som våra hjältar Legolas, Aragorn och Haiait lade sig för att sova på sina mjuka pepparkakor. (För den som är orolig: spaden fick bara lätta skador på handtaget och skaftet). 


	4. Legolas natt, det blir hett!

Legolas drömde erotiska drömmar om vackra konservburkar som nakna låg i sin säng och vinkade åt honom att komma och lägga sig hos dem. På grund av störningar i den lilla klump gråa celler som utgjorde Legolas hjärna tog alla konservburkar upp varsin banan och började slå honom med. Snart uppenbarade sig en väldig gestalt som genast började spy julgranar på konservburkarna. Legolas sprang på golvet, som bestog av rosa svärd. Haiait klev in igenom dörren som uppenbarade sig mitt i en kaskad av traktorer. "Låter gott" sade Haiait och i nästa ögonblick märkte han att han befann sig på ett fat. När han försökte skrika märkte han att han hade ett äpple i mun. Aragorn klev in i rummet och hällde en stor hink tomteluvor över Legolas. Legolas reste på sig och sprang tillbaka in i rummet där konservburkarna var. Vid det här laget hade konservburkarna ätit upp sina bananer och den snyggaste konservburken av alla kom fram till Legolas och gjorde mycket snuskiga saker med honom. Sekunden efteråt försvann konservburken i ett moln av yxor. Yxorna hade de underbaraste kurviga former man kan tänka sig och Legolas satte igång att kasta dörrhandtag på dom. Legolas vaknade av att Aragorn stampade på honom. "Varför stampar du på mig" vrålade Legolas. "Du brinner" svarade Aragorn. Det är Saurons verk!" sade Haiait. Aragorn slutade att stampa och tog en bok för att hämta vatten i och tog bussen till havet. (som var tio mil bort) Haiait stannade kvar för att vakta den brinnande Legolas. Innan Aragorn hann komma tillbaka började det att regna stenar, som släckte elden. Legolas gick fram till Aragorn och smällde till honom med en kaktus. "Varför är du så dum att du åker 20 mil för att hämta vatten när det fanns en brandsläckare bredvid mig?" skrek Legolas. "J-jag såg bara ordet brand" stammade Aragorn och började snyfta. "Sluta gråta, din mes" hördes en röst som kom från schemat som hängde på ett träd. Aragorn mördade schemat och satte sig för att tjura på en kastrull. Nu var det så att elden som Legolas gjorde för att grilla tallrikar på i första kapitlet lockade till sig en spegel, som skrämde vettet ur en hök, som ändrade riktning och flög därför över en konstnär, som inspirerades att måla en tavla, som vart stulen av en person som, för att sona sina synder började jaga efter en penna att offra till gudarna, och det gjorde att han råkade skjuta en spargris mot Legolas. 


	5. Legolas död som aldrig blev av

"Se upp" skrek Haiait och Legolas duckade. Spargrisen flög över Legolas huvud och träffade schemat som satt på väggen. Solen började gå upp och våra hjältar red vidare mot nya äventyr. 


End file.
